YPC507
The Close Friend, Natts, Appears! (''Shin'yū Nattsu arawaru! ''親友ナッツ現る!) is the 7th episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 152nd episode of the Pretty Cure all series. This episode focuses on Natts being released from the Dream Collet. Synopsis Coco looked at the Dream Collet and can't wait to open and awake nhis friend and turned to Nozomi to say thank you, but Nozomi was still asleep. He tried to wake her up, but Nozomi, still asleep, pushed him. Coco said that he got no choice and turned into his human form. Nozomi's Mom, Megumi, was knocking on the door wondering if Nozomi woke up. When she opened the door, she found Coco next to her bed. Both of them were shocked while Nozomi is sleeping peacefully. Nervous Coco said good morning and that he'll wake Nozomi up. Megumi apologized for disturbing and closed the door. She was confused and then got scared opened the door and yelled out Nozomi, waking her up. Megumi told her that a man was in her room Nozomi saw Coco and panicked. She told her mom that there is no man and she must've been so tired, she must've seen an illusion. Megumi fell for it and remembered that she has appointments for work. When she left, Coco and Nozomi were relieved. Back in school, Nozomi, Rin and Urara were in the cafeteria explaining about the Coco's best friend trapped in the Dream Collet until two students came to them. One said that she saw Urara on TV and the other asked Rin to be on tomorrow's game. Karen and Komachi came to see the Precures until two girls came to them like the ones that came to Rin and Urara to thank Karen for the advice and Komachi the book recommended was good. All of the commotion made Nozomi depressed that they can't talk alone because of the students around. The Pretty Cures were now in the Student Council room so nobody could disturb them. Coco told them to put their Pinky Catches near the Dream Collet. When they did that, the Pinky Catches gave out glittery light into the Dream Collet and it now opened, surrounding the room in rainbow colors as a little ball of light came out and Natts appeared and opened his eyes to see the girls. The Pretty Cures were amazed. When the light show was over, Coco came to hug Natts, but instead, Natts hit him with his tail saying that he is dumb to release the Dream Collet in front of people. As they start to fight, the Precures watched and wondered if they are really best friends. Back in Nightmare HQ, Bunbee is walking around in circles thinking what he should say to his superiors. Suddenly, Kawarino appeared saying that it's important for people to do their jobs and that the person that has a problem and does not report, it'll be a real problem. Bunbee apologized, saying he had been busy with some things that he was too late to report. Kawarino said the "something" is the Pretty Cures and tells the legend "when despair begins to devour the world, 5 warriors holding power of Hope will appear." Kawarino reminded him that they need the Dream Collet for Desperaia and left. Finally, Bunbee opened the trap door and Girinma came out. Bunbee yelled at him and told him to defeat the Pretty Cures and get the Dream Collet no matter what. Girinma agreed with fear. Back in school, Natts asked which one is the leader. They said they hadn't decided and Nozomi thinks that Karen should be, but Karen said that Nozomi brought them all together and should be. Nozomi wasn't sure but she'll try. Everyone cheered except for Natts said that this isn't a game and he couldn't trust them. He said that they might use it for themselves. Rin said that they would never deceive and wants to help, but Natts said he didn't ask. Karen said he could at least say thank you to Nozomi for releasing him out of the Dream Collet but Natts shrugged. Then the bell rang and they had to go to class. They leave and Coco was sad for him and left him in the Student Council room alone. Rin nagged about how rude Natts was. Coco then stopped and asked Rin and Nozomi to forgive Natts for saying those bad words and couldn't trust anyone because something happened. In the Student Council room, Natts sat thinking what happened. Nozomi cheered him up and if he's his friend, she'll try to be his friend and ran off. Coco was happy and said she was a good girl. Rin agreed and chased Nozomi to wait up. Coco cheered up and smiled. After school and leaving, the Pretty Cures went for a walk and Nozomi said that her mom saw Coco, shocking them, but said she manage to trick her. Coco was embarrassed and then Natts popped out of his bag so he could hear their conversation. Komachi said that Coco should stay in someone elses house. Karen said they need to discuss privately somewhere. Nozomi then shouted out the Pretty Cure Hideout and Rin punished her and Nozomi said they should discuss it in Karen's house. Karen doesn't mind but it's too far away, but her family owns a warehouse near here and all of them visited. Coco then noticed that Natts came out and then went inside. They visited the warehouse and it was full of teddy bears and Karen said it used to be a factory. It was too big and Karen mention that her family also owns a storehouse nearby surprising Rin that she owns more. When they were going there, Girinma was spying them. They visited the small storehouse, but it was dirty and needed cleaning up, so they begin cleaning. Everyone dusted and cleaned the house. Rin's face was dirty and Nozomi mocked her. Rin came to her and patted dirt on her face making her mad and chase Rin around the room. Urara said they should continue to clean up. Then they both patted on her face too and ran away and Urara begins to chase them. Karen was brooming until Komachi found a living lizard and hold it to show Karen, making her creeped out. Natts was in another room sulking and Coco appeared saying that he should help, but Natts refused. Nozomi then came running in to clean her face and took off the Pinky Catch. Natts scolded her not to put her Pinky Catch over there. Nozomi apologizes and remembered that there's a Pinky . Natts asked why she didn't say so and told her to transfer it into the Dream Collet. Nozomi asked how. The Dream Collet opened again and then the Pinky was transferred into the Dream Collet. Nozomi saw Natts smiling and said they are sure cute. Natts blushed and shrugged. Suddenly, Coco sensed something and then got hit from the behind and transformed into his true form. It was Girinma here to take the Dream Collet and said hello to Nozomi and took the Dream Collet, but Natts climbed to his hand to get the Dream Collet and then Girinma teleported outside. Nozomi went outside and soon the other four were out surpising Girinma. They transformed into Precures to battle him. He then fled with the Dream Collet and Natts. Coco and the Precures tried to chase him and ended up in the same warehouse they visited. Suddenly Girinma tossed a Mask on a large pile of Teddy Bears and transformed it all into one big Kowaina and it grabbed four Precures in both hands. Natts tried to get the Dream Collet so he hurt the man's hand and grabbed the Collet and jumped to the air from him and caught by Dream. When she said his name, Girinma heard it and then laughed because he explained that he opened the gates to Palmier. Palmier was protected by five lights and that the power of Nightmare couldn't get through. To get in, they disguised themselves as an injured Pinky and Natts opened the gates for them. Natts was now feeling guilty after remembering the tragedy. The Pretty Cure were sad after hearing. Girinma said it was his fault for opening them in. Natts was in grief, until Dream said it was their fault for taking advantage of Natts' kindness. He only wanted to save the Pinky. They're the ones that destroyed and if they did that, why they have to blame other people? Girinma said that the one who are tricked are fault, but Dream said it wasn't and the Pretty Cure broke out from the grasps of the Kowaina's hands. Girinma was angry and then jumped to attack then but Lemonade attacked him first by using Lemonade Flash on him. When Dream put him down, she asked what is his dream. Coco said that his dream is to restore Palmier and they both have the same dream. The Pretty Cure said they'll help make that dream come true. But Girinma interrupted them and said they their wish won't get granted because he'll defeat them and get the Dream Collet, but Natts said it won't come true because they'll never lose or give him the Dream Collet making Girinma made and attacked Natts, but Dream protected him and Rouge and Lemonade attacked him. The Kowaina went to fight them, but then kicked by Mint and Aqua and then was blasted by Dream's Dream Attack and destroyed. Girinma then fled with anger. Natts now looks up to the Pretty Cure and now trusts them. When they visited the storehouse the next day, it was cleaned and looked brand new and was called "Natts House". The Pretty Cures were amazed outside but more amazed inside when there was merchandise and wonder who done it. Suddenly, a man appeared in the store and the girls blushed when they saw him. Coco said it was Natts and he did all of this and Natts asked if he could keep the place and Karen said he could. They can't believe that the handsome guy is Natts. Natts then handed them out some boxes for the Cures to put their Pinky Catches in. Nozomi thanked him and the Cures looked around the store and loved the designs of the merchandise. Coco smiled at Natts and said from now on, they'll trust the Pretty Cures. Natts said he'll try since the Nightmares are stubborn and have to be on their guards. And also said that he prepared a room for Coco to live in. Coco was happy and said that he's Natts alright and end a scene Natts with Coco and behind are the Pretty Cures. Major events *Natts makes his first appearance. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Kuriakuman Villains *Girinma *Bunbee *Kawarino *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Yumehara Megumi Gallery The girls seeing the appearance of Natts.jpg|The Girls seeing the appearance of Natts New Box for the Pinky Catch.jpg|New Box for the Pinky Catch Kowaina 07.jpg|Episode 7 Kowaina Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5